


Противный идеал

by 22310



Category: Original Work, ['Ориджиналы', ] - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Poetry, eating dissorders can be seen if you look really hard
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:53:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23733391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/22310/pseuds/22310
Summary: 2015





	Противный идеал

**Author's Note:**

> 2015

Уйди, противный идеал!  
Я не могу тебя уж больше видеть.   
Глаза твои  
Холодные, пустые,   
И раны, что застыли на ветру. 

Уйди, ужасное блаженство,  
Уйди, оставь в покое  
Глупых,  
Честных,  
Тех, кто по горло плавает в грехах.

Уйди, позорное величие,  
Уйди, власть разума над всем.  
Я не боюсь ни нашей смерти,  
Ни нашей жизни,  
Но зачем?..

Уйди, казненная свобода,  
Закованная ты,  
В цепях,  
Свобода лишь души от тела,  
Неволя тела  
В царствии души.

Уйди, задушенная воля,  
Уйди, оставь же одного  
Меня,   
Несовершенного, кривого,  
Плененного твоей мечтой.

Уйди, забота о казненном,  
Я жить хочу!  
Но так, как ты? ..  
Нет!  
В рабство я свободе   
Не продамся,   
Я мук хочу, души живой.

Уйди, красивое несчастье,  
Я лучше сам,   
Я все смогу,  
Твоя свобода —   
Лишь расстрел за клеткой,   
Моя — неволи эликсир.

Уйди!  
Я раб!   
Я раб своих желаний,   
Своих возможностей,   
Своей души,  
Но ты,  
Ты же пленишь свободой воли,   
Оковы рабству предложив.

И кто же прав?   
Ведь ты, отчасти,   
Права — свобода лишь в душе.  
Освободить спешишь мой дух от тела,   
Но надо, надо же…  
Дышать.   
И спать.   
И, даже, иногда мечтать. 

Инкогнито тебе писать…  
Без адресата?  
Ты поймешь.   
Уйди ж, свободная неволя,   
Уйди, ужасное блаженство,  
Уйди, противный идеал!


End file.
